


Confirmed

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Ficlet, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Humor, M/M, Poetry, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evidence is right before your eyes. There's no denying it.</p><p>Art by Tarenteljazz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confirmed

Spock is naked, his skin aglow.

I can't help but look below.

I feel I'm getting hotter by the minute.

Spock, just standing there, I wish he'd quit it.

He seems not to care that I'm looking at him.

"Is there seem to be a problem, Jim?"

What do you answer to that?

"Yes, there is as a matter of fact."

"If there is anything I can do for you, please let me know."

"Well, I...I... I think I should go."

Spock smiled and looked in Jim's direction.

He wasn't hiding it anymore, he had an erection.

Spock replied, "No need to be concerned."

"What I'm seeing Spock, seems well confirmed."


End file.
